1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a field of constructive engineering technology, and more particularly to a combined concrete material and a method for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical method for constructing a decorative curtain wall, for example an aluminum curtain wall or a stone curtain wall, includes fixing a steel skeleton on a concrete column or a concrete wall after completing the structural engineering, and then disposing decorative panels on the steel skeleton. On one hand, the method requires the fixation of the steel skeleton, thereby resulting in a high consumption of materials, high production cost, and complicated process; on the other hand, when the building reaches its service life, the outer wall needs to be evaluated, the decorative sheets are required to be removed, the process of which is complicated.
Currently, a fair-faced concrete is widely applied in civil engineering, such as, the bridge engineering and the urban overpass engineering. The fair-faced concrete is plain and simple, constructed by one step, and needs no repairing or rendering; thus, the construction waste is minimized, which is conducive to environmental protection. However, as the fair-faced concrete is disadvantageous in its monotone color and gap in the mold, the application of such a concrete is largely limited.